From Here To The Moon And Back
by wordsalad0286
Summary: Collection of Reba/Skeeter ficlets and drabbles.
1. Thankful

Anthony kissed Reba behind her left ear which made the redhead's lips curved into a smile.

Reba and Skeeter were enjoying a quiet night, reveling in their last day of _freedom_ before Reba's shows commence in Vegas again this time of year.

The country singer felt exceptionally lighthearted having her boyfriend by her side. She couldn't even remember the last time she felt this contented. Actually, she could. Ever since Anthony Lasuzzo came into her life, she found a new skip in her steps. It seemed to her that the grass was greener again, and the flowers have resumed their bloom.

Almost a year ago, the country singer was seriously considering the possibility that she would be alone for the rest of her life after the fiasco she had with the last guy she dated post-Narvel. When she thought she was finally ready to fall in love again, the guy outed that he was already in love with someone else.

He was truly sorry. He said he thought he was over the woman, but it turned out he wasn't. Reba accepted it like a big girl. If anything, she was glad he was honest, though she couldn't help but wish he told her that information before they even started _dating_.

She didn't question God's plans, but she was only human. Her insecurities ate her up again. Was she that hard to love? Did people only love her as Reba, the country singer and actress? Were the men she opened her heart to disappointed when they finally got to know her? How many times could a heart break in a lifetime before it completely shut down? Surely she had reached her quota? Just when she thought love was at her doorstep again, she was proven wrong. Her heart broke, once more, when it wasn't even fully healed yet.

Feeling dejected and morose, Reba dropped at Marti's place to pour her heart's content. The women shared many tears and laughs as they talked about the men in their lives. As their night was winding down, an idea came to Marti. The blonde woman suggested for them to have one of their little trips again. Reba was immediately onboard.

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno. Err-" Marti closed her eyes, trying not to puke her gut. "Jackson Hole? I heard it's pretty 'round this time,"

"Wyoming?! What're we gonna do there?!" Reba chuckled. "Oh heck fine. Jackson Hole, Wyoming it is," the singer said, already sold with her friend's idea.

After several chit chats with some more of Reba's friends over the course of the next few days, Kix ended up recommending a tour guide for their trip. A retired geologist turned photographer who was familiar with the area.

And that was how she met Skeeter Lasuzzo.

Reba was still mulling over how lucky and how loved she felt the last few months when she felt Skeeter's lips and tongue travel the length of her neck, from the hollow of her throat to her jaw. Her breath hitched as she felt that familiar tingling in her lower abdomen.

Reba's lips parted as she let out shaky breaths whenever Skeeter gently nipped random spots in her neck.

She automatically gave in when Skeeter gently pushed her body to lay down on the soft cushion of the hotel couch. Skeeter's fingers moved fast, but precisely, as he unbuttoned Reba's top.

The singer helped her boyfriend got rid of her top as her own excitement grew. She tossed her blouse, not caring where it landed. Skeeter's forefinger teasingly ran the length of Reba's torso before he gently cupped the singer's left breast through the lacy material of Reba's black bra. The singer closed her eyes involuntarily as an inaudible gasp left her lips.

Her pelvis grew a mind of its own and the singer found herself grinding her center on Skeeter's fully clothed form.

The silver-haired man smirked, clearly enjoying how impatient his girlfriend was being. He especially loved it when Reba lets lose and allowed him to see her carnal desires.

"You're wearin' far too many clothes, honey," the singer whined.

Skeeter didn't immediately respond, but instead kissed his girlfriend hard on her lips, as his hands gently massaged Reba's thighs. His hands inching higher ... and higher, but never really touching Reba where he knew she wanted to be touched.

Reba felt like her body was on fire. She'd always been a lover of sex, but she didn't think at her age, especially after Narvel left, that she'd still experience such increase in libido. Nonetheless, she was incredibly pleased when she learned that her and Skeeter had great chemistry-emotionally and physically.

"Stop thinkin'," Skeeter chuckled. He noticed that Reba was in deep thought when he looked up at the singer. "Am I boring you?"

Reba laughed and bit her lip. "Never. I was just...nevermind," the singer replied and ran her hand on Skeeter's silver locks.

"What is it?" The older man asked, and took hold of Reba's hand, placing a gentle kiss on the singer's wrist.

"Come 'ere," Reba whispered as she pulled Skeeter toward herself, and enveloped him in a hug. Her lips automatically sought his as she kissed him fervently, wanting to convey every feeling she had in that kiss. She pulled away slightly when her need for air couldn't be put off anymore.

"I'm just really thankful," the singer rasped, her eyes roaming her boyfriend's face, her right thumb gently playing with Skeeter's lower lip.

The former geologist smiled and planted a kiss on Reba's thumb. "Me too, honey. Me too," Skeeter mumbled before he proceeded to kiss Reba once more and continue their night.


	2. Horatio A

"See you tomorrow, mama," Reba sighed as she hugged her mother goodbye.

"Good night, poppets," Jackie smiled and got inside her room and closed the door. Reba and Skeeter both waved their hands in response then proceeded to walk a few more steps towards their room.

Skeeter took their keycard from his breast pocket when they finally reached their door. The singer sighed, as she watched her boyfriend fumbled at the key card. She was looking forward to finally resting after a full day in Washington.

"I'm beat," Reba complained as she leaned her forehead on her boyfriend's right shoulder.

"I know," Skeeter chuckled and kissed the top of Reba's head. He was still working to open their door; the key card wasn't working for some reason. He furrowed his brow as he tried once more. Finally, he heard the click and the light on the door lock turned green.

He looked at Reba before opening the door, wondering if she already fell asleep. He didn't want to just move and startle her. He had learned his lesson well not to mess with a sleepy redhead; he did not need a cranky Reba tonight.

"Honey, let's get inside," The former geologist gently nudge his girlfriend that was leaning heavily on his shoulder.

"Huh," Reba looked up, seemingly lost.

Skeeter chuckled at his girlfriend's bewildered look. "Let's get you to bed," he replied and then kissed the tip of Reba's nose. For such a formidable woman who was honored alongside a group of men, his girlfriend was looking mighty cute and innocent at the moment.

Reba let go of Skeeter and went on autopilot with her sleep addled brain. She proceeded to open the door to their room and let go of it, forgetting that her boyfriend was just right behind her. Good thing, the former geologist's reflexes were still fast despite the lateness of the hour so he managed to stop the door before it smacked him right on his face. He shook his head smiling, not having the heart to get annoyed at his girlfriend.

Reba immediately went to the bathroom, took off her evening gown, shoes and undergarments, and picked up the sleep wear she left on the hotel's bathroom hook. Skeeter followed her closely and did his own routine.

A few minutes later, the couple found themselves in their bed, finally ready to call it a night.

Reba just turned the lamp on her side off. Skeeter was still sitting, his back on the headboard, while he checked his phone for any messages he missed. Reba didn't care and snuggled on her boyfriend as her arm hugged Skeeter's waist, her face burried on the side of Skeeter's stomach.

Seeing that he had no important message that needed to be addressed immediately, he put his phone on his bedside and switched off the lamp. He adjusted his position, finally lying down, and accomodated Reba's form on his side.

He shook his head smiling, looking down at his girlfriend. Sometimes he still thinks it was all a dream. He still couldn't believe his luck, finding love at his age, and most importantly, winning the heart of the woman beside him.

Today was a big day. He couldn't be prouder of Reba with her latest achievement. He was tickled to pieces remembering the number of times Reba proudly introduced him to someone as her boyfriend.

He snorted remembering the slightly snarky look Reba thrown some Washington socialite they met earlier. The woman, who was probably older than Skeeter, was getting handsy. Skeeter's well aware that he's not that blessed with looks, but he's got a good head to know when someone's flirting with him. And the blonde socialite was clearly flirting with him as he stood there awkwardly, thinking how he could escape the bizarre situation he was in. Reba probably saw him and the handsy socialite as the singer suddenly came out of nowhere and introduced herself to the woman. The socialite seemed like a fan and was thrilled to meet Reba, obviously falling for Reba's southern charm.

"I dunno if you've been introduced, but this is Skeeter, my boyfriend," Reba told the socialite, laying her southern charm thick, but wanting to cut the hands of the woman off. She saw how touchy the woman was with Skeeter. The singer would have gotten upset at her boyfriend too for not doing anything if not for the fact the he was seriously looking like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen on the spot.

The socialite tried her best not to look horrified, realizing how awkward the situation was after she'd just flirted with the silver-haired man. She nodded and smiled then pretended to see someone she knew. She bid goodbye to the couple and walked fast, regretting her actions towards the geologist.

"Oh thank goodness," Skeeter muttered under his breath, feeling extremely relieved when the socialite finally left.

"You are hopeless," Reba chuckled. "You were honestly sweating, honey," Reba snickered as she touched Skeeter's chest and fixed his slightly skewed bow tie.

Skeeter rolled his eyes at his girlfriend then took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Let's go woman."

Reba chuckled and let Skeeter navigate their way.

Skeeter's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a light snore coming from Reba. The redhead moved, looking for a more comfortable position. She turned her back to him, but took his arm to make sure he'd spoon her. Skeeter willingly obliged and settled behind the singer.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," he whispered, then kissed the back of Reba's head.

Though she was only half-awake, the words registered to her and the redhead smiled, hearing her boyfriend's words. "Thank you, honey," she rasped and pecked the geologist's hand she was holding onto her chest.


End file.
